The invention relates to a method as recited in the preamble of Claim 1. Digital audio storage on unitary media such as disc or tape is at present widespread. If the audio is effectively sub-divided into multiple sub-items, the providing of a Table-of-Contents (TOC) allows to access the information in a relatively fast manner. Generally, a TOC file specifies at least what has been stored and where it has been stored, for facilitating access thereto in a home-type player. A lowest level TOC file, that in case of a single-level TOC structure is also the highest level TOC file, thereby points immediately to the content of the audio items or tracks. Now, such audio signals are also being used in the environment of personal computers and the like, where the scope of such use may have various extended features. An audio provider may wish to have such information straightforwardly accessible through various platforms as different as a portable player from a full-fledged multi-media engine.
In consequence, amongst other things, it is an object of the present invention to allow audio management on levels of different complexity, through providing parallel but compatible accessibility to players as well as to PC""s, and in particular, through the latter""s file structure. Now therefore, according to one of its aspects the invention is characterized according to the characterizing part of Claim 1. A lowest level directory, that in case of a single level directory structure is also the highest level or ROOT directory, contains localizing information of the associated audio items or tracks. However, such lowest level directory cannot access immediately the audio content of these tracks, but would need the appropriate application program to execute an interpretation with respect to the pertaining audio file.
Advantageous features of the invention are to provide a multi-level TOC structure, as well as a multi-level directory structure for raising access flexibility.
The invention also relates to a unitary storage medium produced by the method, and to a reader or player arranged for interfacing with such storage medium. Further advantageous aspects of the invention are recited in dependent Claims.